


Domesticity

by recklesslee



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Moving In Together, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslee/pseuds/recklesslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets into the blissful domestic lives of Arthur and Merlin. </p><p>It's move in day for our lovebirds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

“Get that tush in motion you lazy lout!”

Arthur scoffed as he hefted up a sizable cardboard box labelled kitchen. From behind him he could hear Merlin’s laughter.

“I’m the lazy one?” He responded in jest as he made his way through the front door with Merlin trailing behind him, “Here I am trekking back and forth with all the heavy boxes and you are carrying a bag of pillows into the house!”

“I am here to look pretty not be helpful. What good are your big strong manly muscles if you can’t do the heavy lifting?” 

Arthur set down the box as he made it to the kitchen and turned to see Merlin escaping up the stairs to the master bedroom with the pillows. No doubt planning on taking his time arranging them so that when he returned to the driveway to help unpack the hired van further, he would find most things taken care of by Arthur. 

“I hate you!” Arthur called after him.

He could hear his boyfriend’s tinkling laughter fill up the house, already brightening the empty home and making it feel like it was truly theirs.

“I love you too!” 

And so Arthur found himself working alone to get the last of their things from the van into their new home. In truth he couldn’t be too annoyed with his boyfriend, he had warned Arthur when he first suggested they cohabitate that he hated moving. Arthur should have learned long ago not to underestimate Merlin’s honesty. He had helped a fair bit anyways, and it was mainly Merlin who had coerced Gwaine and Elyan to help out with the moving - even if they had bailed before everything was finished to catch the big game. Arthur was a little sore himself that Merlin wouldn’t let him pause to set up the TV and watch some of the match.

But when he was greeted at the front door, carrying the final box, by Merlin and a flute of champagne he did not remember seeing in the fridge he was much more overcome with the reality of what was happening. 

“To our new home.” Merlin whispered clinking their glasses together softly.

Arthur had asked Merlin to move in with him a year into dating. 

He was head over heels for the man, and he didn’t see the point in pretending otherwise. They were always at one another’s flat neglecting their own bedrooms in favour of a shared bed. At one point Leon had made the comment that they were already practically in each other’s pocket and Arthur could see his point. He was in love with Merlin and didn’t like going home to sleep by himself. He found it hard to say goodbye when the night ended and they were expected to part. 

Clearly Merlin agreed because once it was suggested he was already making plans for colour swatches and designs. He barely had gotten the ‘yes’ voiced before the man had hit up the ikea website for inspiration. 

It only made sense that they found a place to call their own. Arthur had been living with Leon for the last 3 years and Merlin was renting a room out of a flat share with a ridiculous number of people. So they began house hunting. 

Arthur was used to being in central and was adamant about location. This clashed with Merlin’s small town roots and desire for a large garden. The two squabbled back and forth until they happened across a beautiful house in Richmond with a huge backyard that bordered onto the Thames. It was close enough to the general bustle of central but felt more like a small town than an overwhelming city.

Looking at Merlin now on the couch beside him, already so comfortable in their home, smiling brightly and speaking animatedly about the possibilities, eyes shining and gesturing wildly to emphasize his points, Arthur found that he was so content with the life he was living.

“The balcony is amazing Arthur! I can’t wait to blow you on it.”

Arthur choked on his drink, “Merlin!”

“Oh now you’re listening? Daydreaming while I’m talking but the minute your cock comes to attention you are all ears.” Merlin smiled innocently at Arthur, laughing out loud when he couldn’t hold the expression for long.

“In all seriousness,” Merlin began, taking hold of Arthur’s hand, “I am so happy Arthur. I love you so much and I can’t wait to make a home with you, something that is just ours.”

Arthur released Merlin’s hand and reached for his cheek, pulling him into a deep kiss. Merlin bit his lip and the kiss became a bit more heated than Arthur had been anticipating. Pulling Merlin tighter to his body and leaning back onto the couch, Arthur was just beginning to truly enjoy the direction they were going when Merlin pulled away.

“We are meant to be celebrating our first night together as homeowners.” The brunet admonished breathily.

“I think we were on our way to celebrating wonderfully and you should come back here and continue where we left off.”

“I think I am going upstairs to that balcony.” Merlin turned and began to make his way up the stairs, giving Arthur a flirty smile, before rushing up the steps.

Arthur sat on the couch, hard and aching for release.

“Oh my god, you weren’t kidding about the blow job.” He adjusted himself before racing to follow the man he loved, and christen their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to try to do a series of small one shots in one universe of the happy couple. So it's not as detailed as I would like to get but I am honestly trying to work up into longer works and maybe small snippets in one series will help with that? I don't know. 
> 
> It would also require me writing more than one chapter. 
> 
> Again. I don't know.


End file.
